


Black Flames

by KnightinGale8009



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fire, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Minor Character Death, Multi, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Original Character, why did no one stop me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightinGale8009/pseuds/KnightinGale8009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I guess I had a 'good' life but that didn't matter to me. I just wanted to know what happened to my parents and I got just that. My life burst into flames after I was told.......I mean my house was actually lit on fire with my adoptive parents inside. I came to get revenge on everyone who had anything to do with both of my parents death. I came to get revenge on the 'heroes' that everyone loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fire and Empty Rooms

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, not only for this fandom but like every. I am open to comments on what I can improve on and will try to comment back on them. Might have Spelling errors! The Prologue is pretty short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First fanfic I have ever written! Kinda scared to post it though! (Changes are being made currently, chapters might be longer and have more paragraphs!)

   It was loud, windy and cold in New York or 'The Big Apple' as humans called it. My jet black hair drifted behind me like smoke that came from a fire. My eyes reflected the fiery hell in front of me as my ears ringed with the screams of the people trapped inside of the building. I scoffed at the people screaming for help in front of the building. Of course I could help them. Hell I could save everyone inside the building, but thats not what I came for. I came for the shadowy figure that broke through the window with the means of saving them all. What was his name? I remember seeing something about him on the newspapers that flew around the city. He seemed to be doing well in the ‘saving’ of the melting people. “To bad.” I whispered to myself as I started to walk away 'Some day they won't have their pathetic heroes'. The cries drowned out of my ears the further I walked down the sidewalk. No doubt the fire will be on the news. Of course its going to be on how those heroes saved everyone. My blood boiled at the thought. Why should the heroes get so much attention when all they do is sit around and help pathetic humans? What about the people they couldn't save? What about the lives they destroyed when they fought each other? Few people actually thought about the answers to those questions. Humans tend to see the 'brighter' side of life and not the dark, horrible truth of their short, worthless lives. As I stopped to look up at the signs and boards covered in the faces of heroes. I sighed, then continued to work towards the trash dump I call a house.  
   As the entered my ‘house’, I stopped to see a broken window. "Of course," I said aloud “What did they take this time?" I finished as I walked down the short hallway to my bedroom and opened the door. My room had nothing but a mattress and a bag full of what little belongings I still had after the accident. "Really?" I mumble. As I approached my bag. "Of course my moneys gone! What else do I even have to take? A phone?" I yelled as I threw the bag at the nearest wall. The little bit of clothes I actually owned were shoved into the bag as I made my way through my apartment. I couldn't stay here anymore, I needed to move on. Sure, finding a new place to stay would be hard, but I have my way around things, the difficult part would be finding money. I threw the keys on the floor and left the building, the owners would eventually find out that I left when they came up to get the rent I haven't paid in months.  
   I strolled down the streets. Never looking anywhere other then ahead of me. The night sky brought down limited light and the flickering lights did nothing to help my sight. Many people were to terrified to walk down the dark, empty streets of New York. My feet made no sound as they hit the floor. Whores and the occasional sleazy man in their car waiting for someone to come ’service’ them surrounded the area along the homeless that were mostly sleeping down the alleyways. I felt nothing for them. The world wasn’t fair and humans were just to stupid to realize it. I tried to find a space to sleep that didn’t have anyone near it and had at least some sort of protection against the cold wind of the city.  
   I woke up with the sun blazing in my eyes. "Someone turn the sun off." I grumbled as I covered my face with my hands. "Sorry ma’am that isn’t possible.” I deep voice answered back. I immediately shot my head up and glared at whoever was standing near me.'Or multiple people..' I thought to myself while looking at the two people who stood in front of me. "Who the hell are you?" I asked with a scowl on my face. Of course I know these people, they're all over the news consistently. "You don't know who we are? Did you hear that Cap? We're losing it!" Stark shouted with an annoying amount of sarcasm lacing his words. "Whatever just get out of my way." I started to stand up, only to realize my bag was gone. "Shit." I whispered under my breath. "Is something wrong?" Rogers asked. "No, just leave me alone." I said harshly, while starting to walk down the street. Of course it would be my luck to lose all my clothes and then meet them. Which those retards obviously wanted something because at that moment two more people showed up as I started around the corner of the alleyway I slept down. “Great” I scowled as I look who they were. "Do you know what happened here?" Black Widow asked, she looked ready to snap my neck if I as much as made a move. I looked at my surroundings quickly. It looked like a bomb went off. Buildings were destroyed and the homeless and whores that once stood around were dead and in pieces. Did I do this? Maybe I did. "No." I quickly answered, while trying to walk away again. She stopped me and said "You aren't aloud to leave until we find out what happened here." I scoffed at her "Whatever you say just hurry the fuck up." I said. "Barnes, stay with her. Make sure she doesn't leave this area." Natasha, that is here name right, walked away. "Sure, whatever leave me with her." he said while leaning against the wall. I sighed 'Of course I get stuck with these idiots'. I needed to get out of here, I've been out in the open for to long they could find me. "Who are you anyways?" Barnes asked. "What does it matter to you?" I mumbled. "Well, you are surrounded by a bunch of bodies and covered in blood." he said while looking down at me. 'Covered in blood?' I looked down at myself. "Great, lucky me.” I growled. “Do you know anything about all this?” Barnes asked. I just looked at him and raised one of my brows. “Cool. Thanks for all of the information.” he sarcastically said. I took another look around for a way out of this mess. I knew I couldn’t out run them. My head started to fill itself with ideas on how to escape when a huge crack resounded in the area. “No, oh gods.” I said out loud. “What the hell was that? Stark? You doing stupid shit again?” Barnes yelled. As they argued on wether not Stark always did stupid stuff or if ‘everything I do Barnes is great’ I started to run down the street. “Where do you think you are going?” Widow yelled. A single gun shot resounded in the bloody streets as pain gripped at my body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment on how you felt about it!


	2. Rows of Unwanted People and the 'Saviors' Who Help Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little backstory for my character! In case y'all are wondering I'm writing this characters backstory in small little bursts just like if you actually were getting to know someone!

   I don't remember much from my childhood, nothing more then the next kid. I do remember the lines of beds against the walls and the seemly hundreds of kids running around and playing. I remember them always showing off to the random people who would show up to meet a kid or take one home with them. I remember the smiles that would quickly melt into tears at the end of the day when they would realize that no one wanted them. Me? I couldn’t careless. I can't even remember if I ever even wanted someone to take me to where ever they would take you. I just knew that you didn't come back, like my parents. I didn't know them. The people who owned this cement building filled with fake smiles and brittle hearts, didn't even know who my parents were. I wanted to know them. I wanted to talk to them. But one day that all stopped. That was the day some ‘nice’ couple took me to some big house that smelled like baked bread. Of course my life was probably a dream to one of the other kids that would cry everyday when they were told that someone didn't want them, but to me it was nothing. I only wanted the truth. I supposed I got used to being around them, going to school, eating food that actually tasted like food, and having people who told me that they loved me. I grew up with a 'nice' life, but that all turned to flames the day I woke up to blood and ash.  
  
 

   "Gale, baby wake up." a soft voice rung in my ears. My eyes fluttered open. "Mom," I started before she interrupted me. "Gale, my baby, its time for school." she said with a smile on her face. "Do I have to go?" I questioned while sitting up. She gave a light hearted laugh, "Of course you do. I'm going to start breakfast, see you down in a few." she kissed my head and left the room. The sky was a light blue and there was only a few clouds littering the sky. My room was painted white with posters placed on the walls with heroes printed on them. Papers were scattered across the room. I groaned and got out of bed. 'I don't want to wear actual clothes, can't I just go in my pajamas?’ I laughed at myself. "You're losing it." I said aloud while getting changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with Spider-man on it. I hurried down the steps and ran into the the kitchen. " Mornin' hun. What're you goin' to destroy today?" Ma laughed. "Steph, you're are going to be late." mom said. "What?! Oh, gosh I am." she quickly got out of her chair and hurried over to mom and kissed her. “Love ya Beck. You have fun at school, kid." she patted my shoulder and left out the door. "Good morning, baby." mom said while sitting plate of eggs on the table. "You don't have to call me baby, mom.” I commented, while sitting down to eat. "You will always be my baby, dear," she kissed my cheek, " Now hurry up and eat, you don't want to be late." My mothers are difficult people sometimes,they always do unexpected things. I thought about this on the bus ride to school. Kids didn't sit next to me, claiming that they would become a lesbian if they sat to close to me. Well they can stay away, its not like I even care about them. I didn't need friends before and I still don't need them. I looked at my hands and then clenched them into fists. What am I doing? What was I going to do? What is going to happen to me? These were the questions I always asked myself. “What is life?” I asked myself. I was broken out of my thoughts as the bus swerved suddenly. The other kids on the bus started screaming and then suddenly we were rolling across the road. The glass broke into shards and embedded themselves in the surrounding people. The blood-curdling screams bounced around the walls of the bus, along with the people making them. Was this the end? Am I finally going to die? Is the world sick of me? Blood splattered everywhere, painting the inside of the bus. Then it all stopped. The world buzzed around me. Everything was muffled. I laid there for seemly years. Then I slowly started to get up and out of the bus. I was covered in cuts and bruises, blood was dribbling down my head and onto the floor. I looked around. Cars were piled around, upside down, and on fire. Bodies laid around me, broken and burnt but that didn’t matter because in the air was a woman dressed in nothing, but black. Her split skirt was flowing in the air, her hair looked like it was made of smoke, her eyes were pure white like snow. I wasn't scared though, I'm not actually sure what I felt. She just stared at me and as I blinked my eyes she was gone. Who did I see that day? No. What did I see that day? If only I had known that the answer would bring nothing, but death to my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment on how you felt about it!


End file.
